


Fine Day

by Omehal



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Still PF was all my inspiration, Though Brian Gamble was close to death, VERY CATHARTIC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 我感觉——我感觉冷得像把匕首，紧得像卷绷带，干得像去出殡的低音鼓。
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Sgt. Doyle





	Fine Day

**好天气**

“你看到那条新闻了吗？”道尔还在料理手下那块惨不忍睹的牛排。他换一边肩膀夹住电话，腾出左手去翻面。

“哪一条？从早上就开始轮播的那一条吗？”他问道。

布莱恩的声音有些远，但很快凑近。他抑扬顿挫地念道：“经过一个月的齐心协力，特警队在吉姆·斯具特的出色带领下破获毒枭被劫案。亚历克斯·蒙特尔被捕时，曾扬言将给予劫车者高达一亿美金的报酬。各路亡命之徒如狼似虎，但最终前洛城特警布莱恩·甘伯与T.J.麦卡比在血淋淋的争抢中占得上风。甘伯在外大开杀戒，麦卡比在内暗中策应；两人看似逼近成功，却最终落败于他们的前同僚们手中。——听听，我还大开杀戒了。听起来像是我单挑了一群斯巴达——特警队不懈追击，最终以一人负伤的代价换得麦卡比的畏罪自杀和甘伯惨死于铁轨之下——道尔，你听到了吗？我死了。布莱恩·甘伯死了。真他妈是一出好戏。”

布莱恩还在说着什么，道尔心不在焉地听着。事实上，报纸就在他伸手可及的地方。他用锅铲戳着牛排，余光瞟着剩下几行简短的文字。

_在接受本报采访时斯具特说：“我认为‘T.J.畏罪自杀’这一说法有失公允。他是个好警察，曾经。有时候我觉得我能理解他的想法。当然，这样的手段确实不可取。但他最后的良心仍救了我们一命。”_

_斯具特拒绝对甘伯的死做出评论。据悉，在甘伯离职前，此二人曾是出生入死的默契搭档。_

为什么呢？道尔想，布莱恩明明没死，他离开了那里，为什么他们还要确认他死亡？这是个人行为还是集体意志？是斯具特的瞒报，还是特警组的怯懦？他们可以承认布莱恩活着，然后继续通缉他。但他们没有。谁给布莱恩·甘伯发下死亡通知书然后抹去这个人的身份？布莱恩还会是布莱恩吗？他想不明白，也无意再继续思考，因为布莱恩已经开始催促他的回答。

“抱歉，我刚刚在对付牛排——你说什么？”

“我说，有时候我可真羡慕T.J.。他死得很干脆。”

“但他死前恐怕并不愉悦。”道尔说。他把火关了，注视着多余的油在牛排边缘一圈起着泡，发出呲啦的爆鸣声，然后逐渐安宁下来。

“谁知道。”布莱恩的电话线窸窸窣窣地发出声音。他现在在城区另一头凑合，拒绝回家；几个月前他已经遗弃了那里。也拒绝在道尔的公寓里常住；他声称，惊喜是维系感情的最佳手段，廉价而易得。他在地下管道里时已经扔掉了自己的前任联络工具，如今与道尔的所有联系是旅馆前台唯一的黏糊糊的话筒。道尔只能等他的电话，或者直接去旅馆房间找他。他不太愿意搞出太大动静，“不过，不管他们怎么编，这篇通稿的效率都足够慢，慢到我已经能开始大声嘲笑。”

道尔干巴巴地笑了几声。“事实上，”他说，“我认为，如果你愿意在医院里待久一点，你能好得更快。——他们也许是确保蒙特尔已经彻底滚进监狱后才敢发出通稿。”或者，他在心里默默地补充，或者他们正在努力寻找布莱恩·甘伯活着的任何迹象。

布莱恩还在医院的那段日子里，所有账单都开在道尔名下。一部分是因为布莱恩的银行账户被冻结，尽管那里面不剩多少存款。而更加充分的理由则无需多言：相比于一个全城通缉犯，没人会在意一位孤寡大兵是死是活。没人会去思考，一个孤寡大兵在自己单调乏味的日子里如何能撞成头破血流，脑震荡与左耳听力受损双管齐下，挣扎在心电图平静的边缘将近一星期，躺在重症病房里奄奄一息。相同的相貌给他们带来点麻烦，道尔在布莱恩被通缉的时日里不得不蒙面出行，以防徒生误会；也给他们带来许多方便。

他起初去过几次重症病房，透过玻璃看见的都是安静的布莱恩；一个被纱布包裹如同被裹尸袋包裹的布莱恩，安安静静，像个玩偶傀儡。他还不适合被探访。医生们这样告诉他，同时用怪异的眼神盯着他的口罩。后来弗林代他去医院，回来后告诉他布莱恩在医院里的混蛋行径。从男人恢复意识开始，他便一次又一次地试图离开，转移注意力然后起身，再被按回病床，如此往复。他们都知道医院糟透了，但布莱恩的行为让整条走廊的护士都以为他正尝试自杀。于是道尔又去了一趟。护士们听见他要去503，开门任他进去，那时布莱恩正在拒绝进食。

道尔把护士们都和气地请出门外，对布莱恩大发雷霆。布莱恩，你给我他娘的活着。道尔说。如果你敢死在床上，或是医院的哪个积灰角落，我一定会去反恐特警局，背上足以炸死吉姆·斯具特和他的同事们的炸弹，在那里与他们同归于尽。他知道布莱恩会知道，他的话语从不唬人。他说到做到。布莱恩满不在乎，他回应道，那最好把富勒一同炸死，我思来想去，最想干掉的人应该是富勒。去吧，道尔小甜心，我会为此而继续在地狱里爱着你的。道尔对此的回应是把那些流体灌进布莱恩嘴里。布莱恩没有反抗。

不。道尔说，我暂时还不想下地狱，所以如果你下地狱，你就得和我永别。听见吗？你就会再也见不到我。你想这么做吗？那就带着你和你的爱下地狱去吧。

电话已经被挂断，道尔看着牛排发呆。他不知道自己刚刚有和布莱恩说些什么，也许邀请了布莱恩来他家里与他一起吃牛排，尽管他们都知道那会硬得难以下咽，只有上面的海盐粒和黑椒会给他们的口腔带来一丝辛辣的快感。他看着牛排和报纸，放在报纸上的电话，有一刹那，这些东西都离他无比遥远。布莱恩死了，社会定义上的；他不再具有一个确切的身份，只是，死了。他会活在阴影里吗？道尔胡乱猜想着，活在道尔的记忆和现实中，像一个鬼魂。从此以后世界上不会再有除了道尔以外的人对布莱恩·甘伯——从洛杉矶警校毕业的，射击成绩傲居榜首的布莱恩，他出生于这样一个年份，那一年有许许多多的布莱恩出生，说不定也有许许多多的吉姆，许许多多的耶稣；他在嘘声里成长，用拳头回击每一个侮辱了他母亲的人；他会遇到斯具特，他们会共同度过一段不长不短的时光，既可以称之为恰到好处也可以说是不伦不类；然后他会在那条该死的第五大道上遇见道尔，而那时候刚好是道尔为数不多的喝醉的时刻。他们会以为自己出现幻觉，然后半拖半拉地打上一架，再栽进同一个垃圾桶里吐得肠液上涌，舌根泛苦。他们之间有谩骂与冲突，有鲜血与性爱；这样的一个布莱恩，他已经被这个世界认定为“惨死于铁轨”。

道尔把自己从思绪之中拉出来，他去试图找到一个干净的餐盘，把冷掉的牛排从锅里铲起来。就在这时，拍门声突然响起。

“惊喜！狗娘养的！”布莱恩在门外，抛弄着指间的新手机，当然，是道尔的开支；他在冲进来前先搂住道尔的脖子吻个天昏地暗，一边自得其乐地讲述自己如何在街上闲庭信步：

“我走的全是大道，你知道吗？全他妈是车水马龙的大道。没人看我哪怕一眼。这么一个好日子，我在警校的毕业照又被扔上电视的好日子，没人在意我是否从第三街穿过来，再拐上贝克大道。没人在意！我甚至开始怀疑，是不是现在去警局门口晃上一圈，他们也会对我熟视无睹。这就是被人按进棺材的好处，你看见了吗？”

“你真他妈疯了。”道尔说。

布莱恩又给了他一个吻：“值得庆贺，道尔，值得我们实打实地庆贺一番。本来我想晚上再过来，和你搞点小浪漫，烛光晚餐配伏特加，放上一整晚的I WILL SURVIVE，好好庆祝一下我法律上的死亡。但天气实在太好了，我就开始想，阳光灿烂，我应该去道尔的房间过一下午，这才带劲，不是吗？”

“幸好你现在来了。”道尔说，他打了个冷战，看布莱恩在门框上歪来歪去，手机的屏幕亮起来再暗下去，“每次你晚上过来我总会想到一些不好的事情。”

布莱恩愣了一下，然后笑了，他用力舔舔嘴角，好像那里一直有什么不得不舔的脏东西。“哪一部分，嗯？是还在沙发上的那一部分，还是床上的？”

“在浴缸里的那部分，我们找不到干净毛巾的那部分，并且讨论把你分尸的那部分。”道尔叹了口气，“进来吧，在楼道里谈论这些——无论是在下午还是晚上——都会让我想马上搬家。”

是啊，他怎么会忘记那个夜晚呢，那个夜晚；那个夜晚，无数个布莱恩站在门外的夜晚之一。从布莱恩撞上的墙体开始，到印着个血掌印的门板。楼道的灯坏了，道尔一直没打算修：邻居昼伏夜出，他们臭味相投。被无限延误的修理时间让布莱恩站在楼道里的那一刻不太尴尬，他们可以事后清理血迹，到处都是；到处都是，阴影里的是被献祭的恶魔低语，可以暂且搁置；灯光照亮的就是被道德律约束的，张扬的谋杀。布莱恩怎么做得到呢？道尔头昏脑胀地想，布莱恩怎么做得到先被残酷地当作贡品放干血，再被恰到好处地谋杀呢？

让我们来听听布莱恩·甘伯本人想说什么。嘿，布莱恩，你快乐吗？告诉我，带着毒枭横穿洛城是否快乐；告诉我，被同僚踢上铁轨，然后耳骨被碾碎时，你快乐吗？告诉我，你从火车站一路流着酒精味的血，骨碎在皮肤下像杯中的冰块一样摇晃，脖子以下尚且毫发无伤地爬上三层楼，打开——撞上另一个吉姆的房门时，你快乐吗？

布莱恩什么也没回答。血在他的喉咙深处咕噜咕噜，像根漏水的管道。再挪动一寸，或者再吼叫一声。他的脖颈就好像被折断。皮肉爆裂的部分在后脑勺，道尔起初看不到。最值得注意的是他的五官。天杀的，那简直是个艺术品，艺术如何被缔造？这么被缔造，被一列货车如此缔造。啊，真是操他妈的艺术！为什么一个人的五官可以如此被伸缩变形，以至于他几乎失去被认出身份的特征？为什么一个人的脸上可以不混合其他任何情感，只剩下“痛苦”二字？耶稣连骨带肉被钉进木里，他脸上至少有隐忍和悲悯；路西法连皮带翼被投入硫磺，他脸上至少有不甘与疯狂。谁见过纯粹的痛苦呢？百分百纯度；道尔可以向所有人打包票，所有人，所有被痛苦这一造价高昂的玩物蛊惑的人——造一个站在门外的布莱恩·甘伯吧，你将造就至高无上的痛恨与苦难。

_道尔_ _，_ _道尔_ _。_ 血弛缓地下流，他还在原地呆若木鸡，布莱恩还在和他说话，用他扭曲的，带血的眼球。 _我有点痛，我很痛，我从来没有这么痛过，我想去死，快让我去死，杀了我，杀了我，_ _道尔_ _，别愣着了，快去房间里，去把那把斧子拿出来，就在左边的箱子里。我告诉过你的，那把我最爱的斧子。_ _道尔_ _，杀了我，砍死我，砍断我的脖子，杀死我，让我死，让我去死。我好痛。_

“嘿，道尔，快来跳舞。”布莱恩在音乐的轰炸声音中大吼。他滚上塌陷的床垫，做了几个下流的动作，然后爆发出一阵大笑。“下午天气这么好，不做点什么真是铺张浪费。”

道尔冲进房间，拨打911。道尔打开左边的箱子，找到麻醉药。布莱恩嵌在门框上歪歪斜斜地看着，听着或者闻着道尔对电话大喊大叫。道尔冲出来，拿着针头，担心自己一针下去，这个勉强拼凑起来的布莱恩就会像骨牌一样轰然垮掉。32年，这具扭曲的桥梁搭建了32年。道尔要布莱恩活着。没人希望布莱恩死去，除了布莱恩自己。但道尔不该要布莱恩活着。他爱布莱恩，爱一个人就应该给他想要的，当这个世界上除了道尔，再没有人爱着布莱恩时，只有道尔才能给他想要的。这就是布莱恩走到他门前的原因，每一次都是；即便是在布莱恩突如其来的消失后，即便是在他离开，然后道尔再也没听到他的消息；是在他的照片又突然被打上电视，然后全城通缉后；在这一切的一切之后。布莱恩在门外。只有道尔能杀死他。

救护车的鸣笛声由远及近。

道尔在与布莱恩跳舞。与其说是跳舞，不如说是搏斗。布莱恩哼着歌，绑着道尔的双手乱晃。日复一日，年赴一年；时间流损，生命苦浅。

天气真好，看外面，道尔。布莱恩扳着他的头往外看，日光照在对面的居民楼上，攀附的狰狞电线变得柔和，脱落的老旧油漆金光闪闪。一切容光焕发，他眼前的寸头男人脑后满是缝合的黑线，然而两眼灼灼发亮。

布莱恩踉踉跄跄地朝他走来。救护人员正在上楼，道尔还有最后的时间做决定。 ** _ **杀死我，结束我的痛苦。结束我一切的痛苦。**_** 布莱恩歪着裂开的唇角，脸上的血痂凝固又溶解，一层一层，一道血迹从他左眼测流过，像一道泪痕。

道尔本可以杀死布莱恩·甘伯，但他抱住了布莱恩·甘伯破碎的躯体，把他送上手术台。

“道尔，别哭了。我死了，而这不值得。”布莱恩平静地说。

音乐正在结束。


End file.
